I'll Never Forget
by ilovequinn11
Summary: Puck just can't get his Beth out of his mind.


**_This is a one shot, but I'd appreciate if you reviewed anyways! This is set sometime after Duets and is AU, acting as if Sam and Quinn never broke up, and Santana and Sam never started dating, and therefore Santana and Brittany are still together, and Finn and Rachel never started dating after Journey. Anyways, I have writers' block and decided to bang this out so I could get out my next chapter of 'But Massie, You're Only 13' as quickly as possible._**

Puck never really changed after him and Quinn gave up Beth and returned to their old lives, Quinn the beautiful captain of the cheerleading squad, Puck the linebacker of the football team, Quinn dating the picture perfect quarterback, Puck being the player, sleeping around with anything that had breasts. But there was one major difference between then and now… He had somewhat of a heart now, though, and he wanted to shrivel up and cry every time he saw Sam and Quinn together, the time Sam gently pushed Quinn against the lockers and gave her a fast but romantic kiss on the lips made him want to vomit, and he hated those little pecks he gave her on the cheek when they were forced to separate so she could walk into Spanish class. Puck remembered the day he came back from juvie and, as he walked through the doors of Mckinley High School, was greeted by the image of Sam kissing Quinn. HIS Quinn. He wanted to sucker punch Sam right there, but knew to get the best attack he had to act friendly at first. He found his chance a week later when it just so happened that him and Sam were the last two left in the locker room.

"How's it going, Puckerman?" Sam asked, nodding at him. "How are you and Rachel doing? She seems excited at the chance to finally be with you. She's waited a long time, you know."

"Yeah," Puck said, nodding as he slid his shoulder pads on, fastening them to his shoulders, and then put his jersey on, slamming his locker door. Sam looked in confusion as he noticed that Puck was making no move towards going out the door onto the football field.

"You know, you should get a move on," he told Puck. "Beiste will kill you if you're late getting onto the field."

"It's alright," Puck replied. "I have some… Business to take care of." He shook his head. "So, you're really with Quinn now?"

"Yeah," Sam said, nodding.

"You better be careful with her," Puck warned. "She's fragile, Sam. We had a baby last year together!"

"Yeah, I know," the blond quarterback replied. "In fact, I think I know better than you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Puck demanded.

"Nothing," he said quickly. "I was just thinking that last year you screwed up her life and all…"

"What the hell!" the mow hawked boy shouted. "What's that supposed to mean? Doesn't everyone realize that I lost my daughter too, not just her? It's not like I tried to screw up her life! I lost Beth! My little girl with the blond hair and hazel eyes!" He had to struggle to keep the tears back as he punched his locker, leaving a big dent. "You better take care of her!" he snarled as he stormed away.

Puck was at the mall with Finn, the two of them finally being able to work out their issue, were at the mall to scope out hot girls. "Look at that," Puck smirked, nodding his head at a girl that was walking past and went to a different school. She reminded him of Quinn. Long, wavy blond hair that fell to her shoulders, hazel eyes, and a perfectly asymmetrical face. She had perfectly toned, tanned skin and a yellow sundress on. When he saw this girl, he desperately wished that she wore something other than those tight cheerleading uniforms and the cold high, ponytail to school. She looked so much better with her hair down and clothes in pastels or neons. He used to think the uniforms were sexy, but not anymore.

"Go for it," Finn said, smiling goofily at her friend, who looked like Santana in a tight red dress with dark tanned Latina skin and dark hair. However, her personality didn't look anything like Santana's, since she smiled shyly back at Finn instead of rolling her eyes or sneering, and then began to tug on her friend's arm, trying to tug her over to Puck and Finn.

"Hey," Finn said to the girl.

"Hey," she said. "You're cute."

"Thanks," he replied. "I know… I mean, you're really beautiful."

She blushed. "What's your name?"

"Finn?" he replied. "What's yours?"

"Kate, and this is my friend Avery." She glanced over in disgust at Avery, who had just started to makout with Puck out of the blue. However, when Puck saw something over Avery's shoulder, he quickly pulled away and stared, wondering if he was hallucinating, but decided he wasn't when he heard her sharp cries. For there, in front of his eyes, were the woman and baby that had haunted his dreams since June.

He watched as Shelby smiled at his daughter. No, her daughter. Shelby still looked the same that she had back in June when she took Beth away from his arms for the last time. Her hair was still shiny and dark, and she still was gorgeous. The only difference was that her hair had grown out a little and she had dark purple bags under her eyes from many sleepless nights. However, despite the bags, she still had a happy smile on her face.

Beth was a different story, however. She was in an infant stroller, but, despite that, she had gotten so big in the last 6 or 7 months. She had a smile on her face, which both tugged at Puck's heart and made him happy. It made him sad because he wanted to be the one to provide for Beth and Quinn and make them happy, but it made him happy because he knew his daughter was in good hands, something that he had been subconsciously worrying about since he gave her up. She had a pink dress on, and her hair was tied up in a ponytail with a matching pink ribbon.

She was the spitting image of Quinn. The same fresh face, the same hazel eyes, the same beautiful blond hair.

Shelby just gave Puck a sad smile as she pushed Beth's stroller through the store, causing Puck to breakdown in Finn's arms as he realized that his little girl would never be able to recognize her own father.

Time passed, and while new things were invented and everyone in the town grew up and changed, Puck's heart didn't change. There were three things that he knew would never change: He was best friends with Finn, he was in love with Rachel, and he knew he would never forget Beth.

It was so happened that 16 years later, when him and Rachel were 32 and Beth was 16 that he saw the blond girl at the mall again.

They were at the jewelry store, Puck had his credit card in hand, ready to pay for the diamond wedding rings. They were both very successful, as Puck had taken his pool service to the next level, not only doing pools and hot tubs but other gardening and outside work too. He was the boss of the company and they had a huge office. He controlled over 500 employees, anything from secretaries to lawn care specialists, and Rachel was a famous actress and pop star as well. They had had a home in Lima and New York so they could move back and forth depending on what Rachel was doing at the time, but they had decided that they wanted to settle down in Lima with kids, and that Rachel would just do local acting and would still be able to be a pop star.

That was when Puck saw a blond girl walk in with a boy that must have been her boyfriend. He smiled at her, and Puck's eyes welled up with tears when he noticed it was Beth.

She still looked exactly like Quinn, and even had a red and white Cheerios uniform gracing her slender but muscular figure. "And do you think Coach Hudson goes easy on me? Babe, look," he whispered to the blond girl. You can pick out anything you want in here. How about this diamond necklace? It'll go great with your eyes."

"I can't do it, Jeff," she whispered back. "My mother won't like me accepting such expensive gifts from you, and besides, Coach Lopez will have my head if I wear that to school. She'll call me a flouncing heiress and tell me for the millionth time the story of when she was a kid and her father left and her mother overdosed, and how she had to help raise her four brothers and sister from the time she was 12. I really hate that story!"

"Come on, babe," he said. "Neither of them has to know. You can wear it on your breasts under your uniform." Then he began to explain to Beth what they could use it for tonight in bed after the game. Puck felt sick. His little girl was going around sleeping with people? He didn't want her to end up like Quinn! He knew that he sounded like a hypocrite, but he didn't care.

Rachel looked at him, wondering what had him so distracted, and then followed his gaze to the blond Cheerio in front of them, saying a soft 'oh' when he realized who it was. Puck, again, felt incredibly sad.

The last and final time Puck saw Beth out and about was when him and Rachel were 34, happily married with Rachel seven months pregnant and Beth was 18 he saw her at Target. He was in the baby section, picking out clothes that were going to be for the little girl on the way, when he saw Beth. She seemed upset. Her face was red and puffy, and she had tear tracks going down her face. Her hair looked like it hadn't been combed in a week. He registered the maternity clothes snug on her body before he realized the baby bump, and he could guess that she was probably about 5 or 6 months.

She scanned the shelf, and then slumped to the floor, putting her face in her hands.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Puck asked, sliding to the floor.

"I'm 18 and pregnant. I'm keeping my baby, but I can't afford these clothes." She looked up. "Daddy?" she asked.

"How do you know I'm your dad?" he asked, surprised.

"I've known since I was 10," she replied, smiling. "My mama showed me pictures of you and my mom, Quinn Fabreth or something like that." Then she began to sob even harder.

"Hey, what's going on?" Puck asked, letting Beth bury her face in his shirt.

"I… I lost my virginity when I was 14. My mom was too busy at work to take care of me properly and my step dad… Took advantage of me. After he did that, I never told my mom. He kept abusing me. I was the head cheerleader, and began to go out with the quarterback, Jeff, and had sex again and again with Jeff, but Jeff was just as worse as my step dad and also abused me. He tried to buy me over with gifts, but he told me I was a slut and that I was worthless, he sexually took advantage of me, and he beat me. I… I recently graduated from school and found out I was pregnant. I told Jeff and he broke up with me. I… I told my mom and step dad and declared I was keeping my daughter. My step dad convinced my mom to kick me out because he was afraid it was his kid. And my mom loved him so much, she obeyed him." She sobbed harder, her shoulders shaking. "I moved in with my friend Miranda, but then her parents told me that I was going to have to move out, and I'm going to keep my daughter, but I have hardly any money and can't afford shelter or any other basic needs!'

"It's alright," Puck told her. "Everything's going to be alright. My wife, Rachel, is pregnant with a son. We have a huge house, like, 5 spare bedrooms. You can move in with us and keep the baby. We'll help you."

"No, I can't," Beth said, shaking her head. "I can't force that responsibility on you."

"Yes you can," Puck told her. "You're my daughter."

"Well, fine," Beth said, wiping at her eyes. "On one condition… You have to let me take care of my daughter and your son in exchange while you and Rachel work."

"Done," Puck said, smiling as he lifted her off the ground and out to the car.

**_Hate it? Love it? Review it? Please review it, I crave to know what you think! This didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, but I think I like it better this way. I was originally planning on this just being a one shot, but if enough people review it I might turn it into a full blown series on how Beth gets over her past and adjusts to motherhood!_**


End file.
